


jean beach

by himemiyaa



Series: taz: balance [12]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Beaches, Denim, F/M, The Stolen Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himemiyaa/pseuds/himemiyaa
Summary: prompt: "the ship: jarry j jluejeans and his loving jirlfriend jup/ the word: jeach (jean beach)"thanks anon





	jean beach

This is the worst cycle imaginable for most of the crew. Barry Bluejeans, on the other hand, is thriving.

Barry’s devotion to denim has always earned him the ire of certain crew members (alright, mostly Taako; Lup thinks it’s hilarious,) and it’s been a constant source of amusement to tease him about his jeans. Now, though, seven birds find themselves on a plane where _most_ people wear denim. You can’t find a clothing store that doesn’t sell mostly denim things. Taako is suffering, Lup is laughing about it, and Barry J. Bluejeans is thriving.

Lup and Barry have broken off from the crew to visit the local beach, where they’re surrounded by locals in cut-off denim shorts. Barry’s, cut off just above the knee, would usually draw at least a little bit of attention, but here they fit in perfectly. Lup is getting in on the action, too. She’s picking at the fraying ends of her own pair of jorts as she lays back in the hot sand, sunglasses on her face as she hums and watches the clouds. “Oh, shit, Barold,” she says, flailing an arm out to pat him on the shoulder. He looks up from the architecturally intricate sandcastle he’s making to lean back in the sand with her. “Look, look. What’s that cloud look like.”

Barry squints against the sunlight. It isn’t as bright here as it is on their home plane, but all the same, it’s a sun. “Uh,” he says. “A duck?”

“No, no, not that one. That one.”

“Oh.” He adjusts his glasses. “Uh…”

He’s cut off by Lup rolling onto her side, pressing herself close to him and planting a kiss on his lips. “You fell for my trap,” she says smugly, and Barry laughs.

“I did,” he agrees, and kisses her.

**Author's Note:**

> thpbpbpbt thanks for reading!! if you liked it consider leaving a kudos and a comment, and hit me up on my [tumblr, @traumataako](traumataako.tumblr.com), where i'm always down to chat!


End file.
